Fossil Pokémon
Fossil Pokémon are Prehistoric Pokémon which can be obtained from their specific fossils. All of these Pokémon are of dual -Type, except for Cranidos. They all evolve at Level 40 with the exception of Cranidos and Shieldon, which evolve at Level 30, then Archen and Tirtouga, which evolve at Level 37, and Aerodactyl, who Mega Evolves using it's Mega Stone. Any Fossil can be also found in the Underground in the Sinnoh Region. Generation I Fossil Pokémon These Pokémon can be obtained in Kanto by handing their fossil over to the weird scientist at the Lab on Cinnabar Island. Kabuto and Kabutops Kabuto is the Shellfish Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Dome Fossil. It evolves into Kabutops. It is possibly based on a Trilobite. Omanyte and Omastar Omanyte is the Spiral Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Helix Fossil. It evolves into Omastar. Omanyte's name and design come from Ammonites, prehistoric mollusks that lived from the Mid-Paleozoic Era to the end of the Cretaceous Period. Aerodactyl Aerodactyl is the Fossil Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from Old Amber. Aerodactyl is the only Fossil Pokémon that doesn't evolve. Its name and design the prehistoric animal, Pterodactyls. Aerodactyl is the only Flying/Rock Type Pokémon until Generation V. Trainers can have it revived in Cinnabar Island In Generation VI it gains a Mega Evolution: Mega Aerodactyl. Generation III Fossil Pokémon These Fossils can be found in the desert area east of Lavaridge Town in Hoenn. They are in the Crumbling Tower which requires a Mach Bike to get to the top. They can be brought back to life by a Devon worker in Rustboro City. Anorith and Armaldo Anorith is based on the prehistoric creature Anomalocaris and is the Old Shrimp Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Claw Fossil. It evolves into Armaldo. Lileep and Cradily Lileep is the Sea Lily Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from a Root Fossil. It evolves into Cradily. Relicanth Relicanth is not a true Fossil as it can be found in the wild and does not need to be revived, however, it is an ancient living fossil. It is a / . It is also inspired by a fossil fish: Coelacanth. Generation IV Fossil Pokémon You can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Oreburgh Museum. Cranidos and Ramparados Cranidos is the Head Butt Pokémon. It is a -Type Pokémon revived from a Skull Fossil. It evolves into Rampardos. It is the only Fossil Pokémon who only has one type. It is based on the dinosaur Pachycephalosaurus. Shieldon and Bastiodon Shieldon is the Shield Pokémon. It is a / -Type Pokémon revived from an Armor Fossil. It evolves into Bastiodon. It is based on a ceratopsian dinosaur, like Triceratops. Generation V Fossil Pokémon These fossil are found inside the Relic Castle trainers can bring these Pokémon back to life at the Nacrene Museum. Tirtouga and Carracosta Tirtouga is based on an Archelon and is the Prototurtle Pokémon. It is a / -type Pokémon revived from a Cover Fossil. Carracosta is the evolved form of Tirtouga. It is a / -type Pokémon. Archen and Archeops Archen is based on an Archaeopteryx and is the First Bird Pokémon. It is a / -type Pokémon revived from a Plume Fossil. Archeops is the evolved form of Archen. It is a / -type Pokémon. Generation VI Fossil Pokémon Tyrunt and Tyrantrum Tyrunt is based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex and is the Royal Heir Pokémon. It is a / -type Pokémon that is revived from the Jaw Fossil. Tyrantrum is the evolved form of Tyrunt. It is a / -type Pokémon. Amaura and Aurorus Amaura is based on an Amargasaurus and is the Tundra Pokémon. It is a / -type Pokémon that is revived from the Sail Fossil. Aurorus is the evolved form of Amaura. It is a / -type Pokémon. Mega Aerodactyl Mega Aerodactyl is the Mega Evolution of Aerodactyl. It keeps the type but it's stats are greatly increased. It evolves using Aerodctylalite. Trivia *Generation 2 was the only Generation not to introduce its own fossil Pokémon. *Generation 1 was the only Generation that introduce three fossils from which to get fossil Pokémon. *Aerodactyl is the only fossil Pokémon not to evolve until Generation 6 to evolve into Mega Aerodactyl. *The fossil Pokémon in Generation 1 are the only Rock type Pokémon that aren't part Ground type introduced in that Generation. Category:Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon